


Hoy es el fin del mundo

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, the last night before the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Spike tenía razón en ese callejón detrás del Bronze, el deseo de morir de una Cazadora es la mejor arma de sus enemigos.





	Hoy es el fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Los pensamientos de Buffy justo antes de que amanezca el día en que todo termina (en el episodio Chosen).

Está amaneciendo. El momento se acerca: para bien o para mal, el enfrentamiento definitivo.

Esta vez es distinto de las otras veces. Este mal es mucho más grande que ninguna otra cosa que haya pasado en la Hellmouth. Si no lo derrotan, si no lo destierran, el mundo cambiará para siempre. Ya ha habido otros apocalipsis antes, y cada uno de ellos parecía el definitivo, pero nunca ha sido como esto. El fin de todas las cosas.

¿Y qué más? Buffy está cansada. Ya casi no puede recordar un tiempo donde no cargaba este peso sobre sus hombros. Siempre hay un fin del mundo amenazando, siempre hay que derrotar a un enemigo desproporcionado, cada vez es más difícil y cada vez el precio es más alto. ¿Quién se quedará en el camino? Buffy ya se ha hecho esa pregunta antes. En esta batalla van a morir personas cercanas y sus vidas pesarán sobre su conciencia. Ella misma ya ha muerto dos veces, ha vuelto dos veces, y sabe que ya no será posible una tercera, y aunque lo fuera ella tampoco querría, no podría soportarlo otra vez. Buffy echa de menos los viejos tiempos de patrullas por los cementerios luchando contra vampiros novatos y patéticos. ¡Y la vida le parecía dura entonces! Buffy casi sonríe al pensarlo. Qué lejos queda aquello.

Hoy hay que derrotar al Primero. No es momento para miedos o vacilaciones, hay que vencer, no hay otra opción. O sí la hay, pero es demasiado horrible para considerarla.

Buffy se siente extrañamente vacía, serena. No tiene dudas sobre lo que debe hacer, pero sabe que puede fallar. Si falla morirá, y aquellos a quienes quiere morirán también, antes o después. Curiosamente, este pensamiento le provoca una frialdad cercana a la indiferencia. Si fracasa no tendrá ocasión de ver cómo sus seres queridos sufren, no estará allí para verlo. Morir en la batalla no resulta un final tan horrible después de todo. Hace tiempo que ella sabe que el destino de una Cazadora es morir en combate, ya ha asumido que su vida será corta y violenta.

Y al pensar esto Buffy se da cuenta de que se está rindiendo. Spike tenía razón en ese callejón detrás del Bronze, el deseo de morir de una Cazadora es la mejor arma de sus enemigos. Todo puede terminar así de fácil... Y adiós al mundo que conocemos. Pero, ¿qué ha hecho el mundo por ella? Cada vez parece haber en él menos sitio para Buffy. Cada vez está más desconectada, más ajena. Su deber es proteger un mundo en el que no encaja, una vida que no es para ella. Buffy está tan harta...

Todo esto pasa por su cabeza mientras se encuentra despierta en el camastro del sótano, tendida desnuda junto a Spike, que duerme como un ángel, desnudo también, sus brazos rodeándola inconscientemente de forma casi protectora, envolviéndola como si fuera algo precioso. Queda poco tiempo para ponerse en marcha, todo está preparado, planeado, cada pieza en su sitio, esperando el momento de su movimiento. Pero Buffy no consigue arrancar, no encuentra las fuerzas para seguir adelante, para dejar el abrazo tibio de Spike, levantarse de esa cama y enfrentarse a su destino.

Lo único real para ella en ese momento son los recuerdos recientes de esta noche, el presente con la sensación del cuerpo de Spike contra su espalda, sus brazos fuertes sujetándola, ese aliento que siente contra su nuca con menos frecuencia que si Spike estuviera vivo, con más frecuencia de la que un vampiro necesita. Aun dormido Spike se empeña en ser demasiado humano para estar muerto.

Buffy siente que no le importaría que ese mundo que tanto pesa se fuera al infierno si ella pudiera seguir así para siempre con él.

En este preciso momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Buffy se da cuenta de lo que realmente quiere, y ese conocimiento la golpea con fuerza, y todo lo demás ya no parece importante, y todas las piezas encajan en su sitio.

Buffy quiere estar con Spike. Para siempre.

Ahora todo está claro para ella. Así que va a derrotar al Primero. Y salvar ese maldito mundo donde no encaja, y a sus desagradecidos habitantes. El resto de problemas tendrán que esperar.

Y no va a ser una simple derrota, será una victoria épica que mande al Primero y su ejército de supervampiros de vuelta para siempre al infierno más profundo. Porque Buffy ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo con tonterías y ahora no quiere esperar más.

De pronto ya no se siente cansada, tiene todas las fuerzas que necesita. Se levanta despacio para no despertar a Spike, liberándose con suavidad de su abrazo, y empieza a vestirse. Tiene que prepararse para la batalla.

Sólo unos segundos después Spike nota su ausencia y despierta, la mira y sonríe aun medio dormido. Tiene el pelo revuelto, y está medio tapado con la sábana que han compartido hasta hace unos momentos. Spike se despereza como un gato y se incorpora a medias, apoyándose en un codo. Buffy piensa que no ha visto en toda su vida nada tan hermoso como esta visión que tiene ahora ante sus ojos, su vampiro enamorado que la mira con ternura.

—Buenos días, amor. ¿Lista para el fin del mundo?

Buffy le devuelve la sonrisa. Ahora lo sabe. Después de la batalla, cuando todo termine, lo primero será Spike. Lo primero.

Buffy coge aire y se prepara para enfrentarse al último apocalipsis.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en agosto de 2010.


End file.
